First Real Christmas Seto Kaiba OneShot
by Princess Jewels
Summary: Seto Kaiba finally has a friend and she's living with him and Mokuba...but she's never had a real Christmas...how will Seto react...since he loves her.


Mokuba: Ah December. My favorite month of the year. Christmas, singing, presents, *Presses face against window* and snow.

I chuckled at Mokuba and then went back to my coffee, snow was pretty but it was just so cold.

Mokuba: What's your favorite part about December Jewels?

Jewels: It's just another month to me Mokie.

Mokuba: What about Christmas?

Jewels: Never really had one.

FREEZE

Okay, I should explain a couple of things. First, my name is Julianne Kigoshi (Kee-goh-she) but everyone calls me Jewels and second, I am currently staying at the house, excuse me my mistake, mansion of the Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba.

Fan Girls: =O

I know, I know, and you're probably wondering how I got to be so lucky.

Fan Girls: *Nods*

Well I'll explain that in a minute.

Fan Girls: -_-'

UNFREEZE

Mokuba: You've never had a real Christmas?

Jewels: Nope, it's always just been another day form me. I mean I got a plushy for Christmas once, but I never had a real Christmas.

Mokuba: Why?

I looked outside at the snow. Living at the Kaiba mansion, the truth was bound to come out sooner or later.

Jewels: *Sigh* Well one thing you have to understand Mokuba is that my father wasn't a man that really cared about…well anything. How him and my mother got together I'll never know.

Mokuba: She must have been nice then?

Jewels: For the most part…but since my father didn't want the 'Christmas Spirit' around the house, my mother never did anything for Christmas, and let's face it, she was a bit flaky.

Mokuba: No Christmas spirit O.O

Jewels: *Shakes head* Well one day my mother ran off with this guy that she met at a gas station and my father took his anger out on me, I have the scars to prove it. So I ran away. I was only eight. When I got here t Domino Susanna found me.

Mokuba: Susanna?

Jewels: She took in runaway and orphans that she found on the streets. She took me in and I was the oldest of seven kids that she had already taken in. When Christmas came around she asked me if I wanted anything and I told her just to make sure that that the little ones got a good Christmas. I got an Hyozanryu plushy that Christmas. I thanked her but I continued to ignore Christmas. When I was sixteen Susanna left and so did the others. For two years I was alone, until I met you and Seto during the Battle City tournament.

Mokuba: And you'll get a Christmas Jewels! I promise.

Jewels: Is Seto actually going to be here?

Mokuba: Well um…

Jewels: See he'll be working. It's just another day.

He left and I continued to look outside. I was very lucky to have met Seto and Mokuba. I was actually an interesting story.

FLASHBACK

Even thought I wasn't up to par with everyone else I had managed to make it into the Battle City tournament and I had already gained three locator cards. I decided to just wander around and see if there was someone who wasn't in the middle of a duel and I came across something I hated the most…Card Snatchers (no not Rare Hunter…Card Snatchers). These ones I had met before, and the guy they were snatching from was knocked out.

Snatcher #1: Jackpot!

Jewels: *Tackles them* Give me those, they don't belong to u!

I managed to get the cards back and they ran off. I looked at the three cards I was holding and saw that they were the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I Spun around and saw that it was Seto Kaiba that was knocked out.

Jewels: Mr. Kaiba…Mr. Kaiba wake up.

I shook him slightly and his eyes opened.

Seto: Who r u?

Jewels: My name is Julianne Kigoshi or Jewels sir, I chased those Card Snatchers away. They tried to take these. *Holds out Blue-Eyes White Dragon Cards*

He grabbed them and pushed me away.

?: Seto!

A little boy with black hair came running towards us.

Seto: *Glares at me* How do I know that YOU didn't try to take them?

Jewels: A, if I tried to take them why would I give the back? And B, I could never take someone's cards…a duelist puts their deck together with thought, care, and precision.

?: It's true Seto, she actually kicked the Card Snatchers butts. I saw it on the street cams when I was looking for you. *Looks at me* Hey may not want to say it but he thanks you. As repayment we would be grateful if you would let us buy you lunch.

I grabbed my stomach. I hadn't eaten in two days and being dirt poor there wasn't much I could do about that.

Jewels: I-

Seto: Don't bother Mokuba. She has a Duel Disk…meaning she needs to get moving on getting her locator cards.

I looked at Mokuba and sighed.

Jewels: I'd love lunch, but he's right…*thinks* here Mokuba *pulls out deck* I don't know if you have a deck yet…or if you even play for that matter *pulls out a card* but unlike your brother, u seem like a sweetie. So I want u to have this. *hands him card*

Mokuba: Penguin Soldier (ATK/750 DEF/500) Effect: You can return up to 2 Monster cards from the field to the owner's hand.

While he was reading I snuck away. He later tracked me down with the street cameras…I was getting leftovers from a restaurant. I guess you could also say that I found a soft spot in Seto's icy heart because he invited me on the blimp that would be holding the semi-finals of the tournament.

END OF FLASHBACK

As I thought about Seto I got that warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had fallen for him…more like I was head over heels in love, but he would never know.

MOKUBA'S POV

I looked at the Penguin Soldier card that Jewels had given me the first day that Seto and I had met her.

Mokuba: *Sighs and looks out window* ~No Christmas? She's gone 18 years without a real Christmas~

When the limo stopped in front of Kaiba Corp. I ran in and took the elevator up to the top floor to Seto's office.

Secretary: Mokuba…you're brother is very busy today.

I thought for a second…no one would stop mission "Real Christmas for Jewels".

Mokuba: Try and stop me.

I walked into his office and Seto was busy typing on his computer…as usual.

SETO'S POV

Mokuba walked into my office…it's not that I wasn't happy to see him…I was just busy with my new Duel Disk system.

Seto: Whatever you need Mokuba I'm sure it can wait until I get home.

Mokuba: Jewels has never had a real Christmas Seto.

Seto: ~The boy is learning how to get strait to the point~ And what do you suppose that we do about that?

Mokuba: -_-' Well mainly the obvious…make it so Christmas isn't just another day of the year for her.

I stopped typing.

Mokuba: No before you say anything say anything Seto…I know that Jewels has found a special place in your heart. You'll have to admit at some point the you LIKE her…until then don't you want to do something special for her?

I turned my chair around and looked out my office window.

Seto: As much as I hate to admit that you're right Mokuba *sighs* with my work load at this point it looks like I'll be working on Christmas but-

Mokuba: Yeah…I know…you'll order her gift online.

I heard my office door open and slowly close, but I continued to look out the window. I really wanted to be home for Christmas…especially with Jewels there…I fell in love with her and the thought of her never having a real Christmas hurt but…I had to work.

-3 Days Before Christmas-

JEWELS' POV

I stared at the huge tree in the living room.

Mokuba: Go on…I left some ornaments for you to put on.

I sighed and started to hang up the ornaments.

CLICK

_Rudolph the Red Nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw it, you would even say it glowed._

I turned and looked at Mokuba who had turned on the radio.

Jewels: *shakes head* Weirdo *looks back at tree* I'm gonna need a step ladder for this one.

After I said that I had hands go around my waist and I was lifted up to the spot where I wanted to put the ornament. (It wasn't to high up, but far enough out of my reach). When I was set down I turned around and saw that it was Seto.

(Fan girls: Well duh! Who else would it be? Me: Hush!)

Jewels: *Blushes* Um…that you Seto. What are you doing home at *looks at clock* one in the afternoon.

Seto: I forgot something and I decided to pick it up myself so I could see what kind of mischief you and Mokuba were up to.

Jewels: We're planning on taking over the world on Christmas when everyone least expects it, don't worry, we'll fill you in later.

Seto: Clever.

Jewels: *Shrugs shoulders* I thought it was.

Seto: *Heads towards the door* I'll be back late…don't delay dinner for me.

Jewels and Mokuba: Ok.

CHRISTMAS DAY

-6:00 AM-

Mokuba: Jewels! Jewels wake up! It's Christmas! *Jumps up and down on my bed*

I slowly opened my eyes, looked at the time, and then pulled the cover over my head.

Jewels: Go away Mokie. It's to early to get up, plus…like I said before, Christmas is just another day of the year.

Mokuba: But you have presents.

I sat up.

Jewels: I…have presents?

Mokuba: Yeah…from Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Serenity, Duke, and me of course. The gifts from Seto aren't here yet.

Even though Seto didn't approve of it, I had made friends with who he called "The Geek Squad", during the Battle City tournament and it was mostly because they were really nice.

Jewels: I…guess I'll be down in a minute.

Mokuba: Ok.

He ran out of my room and I threw a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt on before I went down to the living room. When I got in there, there was a large number of presents under the tree.

Mokuba: Just look for the ones with your name on the and start opening.

I nodded and started to open my presents. This is what I got:

Yugi: 5 new Duel Monsters cards  
Joey: A box of tokens for the arcade with a note saying that I should come and hand out with him and the gang sometime.  
Tristan: A poster of the Domino City Docks (One of my favorite places to just go and listen to the water and boats)  
Téa: A $20 gift card to the music store.  
Bakura: A simple Christmas card with an invitation to go to coffee and talk about book (he's a book worm just like me ^.^)  
Serenity: A new sketch book and pencils.  
Duke: A pair of dice earrings (-_-' didn't see that one comin')

Mokuba: Now you get to open the one from me!

He shoved a box in my hands and when I opened it I pulled out a jewelry box and when I opened the jewelry box I found out that it was a music box.

Jewels: *Smiles* I've…I've always wanted a music box. Thank you Mokie.

He smiled and I hugged him. We heard the door open and close and Seto walked into the living room holding several presents.

Jewels: Shouldn't you be at work?

He set the presents down and looked at me.

Seto: It's Christmas. I decided it would be better if I was here at home with Mokuba…and you.

I blushed and looked away.

Seto: *Clears throat* Jewels can I uh…have a word with you?

Jewels: Um…sure.

I got up and followed him out into the hall.

Seto: Jewels…there's something important I need to tell you and I'm not really good with sharing my feelings.

Jewels: I figured that.

He ignore my comment and continued.

Seto: But um…well…

?: AHEM!

We looked around and finally looked up and saw Mokuba on the walkway above us, holding a fishing pole…with mistletoe on the end.

Mokuba: *Lowers mistletoe* Maybe this will help big brother.

Seto took a couple steps forward until he was under the mistletoe and then he reached out, grabbed my hand a pulled me over to him. I looked up at him and he gently kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. For my first real Christmas…this was a damn good one!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
